shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Wing Style
Armed Wing Style is sword technique devolped by Garan Family, and focuses swift movement of sword. History Armed Wing Sword is sword technique inherited by Garan familily, Adrian and Rei being currently only living members of clan, after massarace 10 years ago. Iai As name states, Iai techniques are upon fastest ones of Armed Wing Style, and are mostly used to start battle, if swift end is wanted. ''Attacks *'Otoha - Rimitto Kyūkei''' (Sound Blade - Limit Break, 音刃 - リミット休憩) : Advanced Iai which is stated to even cut "Sound". Tonha Tonha (Flying Blade) is one one of hardest techniques of Armed Wing Style to master, as it requies lot strenght; slashes made with sword are sent flying at target, much like Roronoa Zoros "360 Pound Cannon". ''Attacks *'Akaitsuki (Red Moon, ''赤い月) : User raises his sword above his head, then swings it down, sending glowing red cut towards target, cutting everything from its path. *'Aoitskui '(''Blue Moon, ''青い月) : Aotsuki has opposite cutting direction than Akatsuki, but is otherways similar. *'Kamikari (God Hunting, ''神狩り) : User holds his sword in right hand, reaching it out to his back as far as they can, while taking aim to target. When user attacks, he swings blade and moves it to another hand, swinging it again as far as possible, repeating this rapidly, much like pendelum, sending strong flying slashes at targets. Koteiha '''Koteiha '(Solid Blade) is most defensive of Armed Wing Style's techniques, and focuses mostly blocking and countering. ''Attacks *'Mukōnagare (Counter Current, 向流) : User takes hit of attack with blunt side of blade, guiding it away from user, while using attack to increase momentum of sword to slash target. Musei Shiha '''Musei Shiha (Silent Death) is form of Armed Wing Style which is most silent, often called also Ghost Kenpo or Shinigami Kenpo. Arian prefers not use it, as it focuses taking lives. ''Attacks *'Kagekari''' (Shadow Hunting, 影狩り) : User swings his sword quickly, sheating it, then walking away. At first glance attack seem to been miss. When target attempts move, slashes appear on their body, revealing cuts. Shinseiha Shinseiha (Sacred Blade) is final and hardest of Armed Wing Style's to master, as it requies lot focus. When using Shinseiha, user cannot move so freely as in others, but range and power of attacks exeeds other four styles. Shinseiha are "Burst" techniques, focusing in several slashes in short moment. This has however drawback, and even best swordsman is able to release five techniques of Shineiha in one day, before rendering their hands useless for week. ''Attacks *'Kagutsuchi''' (Kagutsuchi, 加具土命) : User seems doing one single, slow slash, then sheating sword. When blade of sheated, several burning slash wounds appear on cutted target and surrounding area. Kagutsuchi contains in total 20 simultaneous slashes. *'Fūjin '(God of Wind , ''風神) : User swings his sword swiftly, cutting air in cross shape, sending several flying slashes at target in short moment. *'Susanoo''' (Susanoo, 須佐能乎) : User seems slowly making circle in mid-air, eventually making "Afterimages" of used weapon appear, then thrusting middle of spiral. This launches technique, causing multiple crossed slashes appear front of target, cutting even through iron. Adrian has been seen to cut hole in Aqua Laguna with this technique. Notes Category:MakutaDethos Category:Fighting Styles